


Not Another Tuesday

by pockypr1ncess



Series: Slow Burn by K & L [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, this will be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockypr1ncess/pseuds/pockypr1ncess
Summary: The part when you realize you found your best friend while spending one of the best days of your life with them. But it seems like there's more to it...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Slow Burn by K & L [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017691
Kudos: 1





	Not Another Tuesday

Something about your smile changed that day. When you turned to face me, you were beaming. After that, you almost bumped into someone and tried swerving on _roller skates_. You fell without warning and I just had to forever tease you about it. You led me to our picnic spot and I'm pretty sure you packed too much for two people. You laughing at my terrible jokes completely mesmerized me, that I didn't even know we were stared at. 

There it is _again_ , the way your smile looks so different to me. It's probably the humidity that's gotten me to feel off today. That, and stuffing food in our faces as if we were in a rush or something. _Wow_. I could do this everyday, minus the screaming children..Just my favorite person, the crashing waves and..

Wow, you and the sunset are beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry for how messy this turned out. I might edit it later to make it better :)


End file.
